The present invention relates to a take-up apparatus for reel material, in particular for an image exposing device having a driven winding drum.
Such an apparatus is known from EP-0 463 997. In this known take-up apparatus, two pivotable guiding members are provided which guide the reel or tape material about a hollow cylindrical guiding shell which is insertable onto a rotatably supported, driven winding core. The guiding shell is capable of being engaged in its operating position.
Basically, in take-up apparatus for reel material, there exists the problem that the material must be taken-up as uniformly as possible without damaging the material and without producing kinks, folds or the like. However, particularly in the case of working wide reel material, for example of the order of magnitude of 1300 mm, small irregularities occur during take-up.
The present invention is therefore based on the problem (object) to further develop a take-up apparatus for reel material having a driven winding drum in such a manner that the reel material is perfectly uniformly taken-up on the winding drum, in particular when this has a larger width of, for example, 1300 mm.